


One Call Away

by LacySilverWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Post Season Five A, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has reached a breaking point and with the okay from his dad, he makes a call to the one person he knows will answer. Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here, with a greater hatred for my brain. Seriously, let me listen to music! *sighs* So, I was listening to Charlie Puth's song, One Call Away and was hit for an idea for a Sterek fic. Well, if I'm honest, I can picture it as Sterek or Effie. But I'm going with Sterek because I've been wanting to write them for a while. And as this idea wouldn't leave me alone, here we are. This'll take place after the disaster of Scott kicking Stiles from the pack and John getting attacked. While Stiles is in the hospital, he makes a phone call and the person on the other end is more than willing to come back for him. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters or the song. And depression sets in.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The relief Stiles felt at his father waking up and knowing he wasn't about to lose his only family was more than Stiles could put into words. But that was the only positive Stiles had any more. Gone was his pack. Gone was his best friend. His girlfriend. It really was just him and his dad now.

_'If you need me, call. I promise I'll answer.'_

Fiddling with his phone, Stiles brought up Derek's contact information and stared at the stony, closed eye glare that was his contact picture. Not many could glare with their eyes closed, but Derek always managed. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't miss the sourwolf. When Derek finally got away from Beacon Hills, Stiles was happy for him. The last thing he needed was to stay in a town that brought him nothing but pain. But at the same time, Stiles wished he could have gone with him. It had been a long time since Beacon Hills was a happy place for Stiles, as well.

"Call 'im,"

Stiles jerked his head up, eyes wide in his father's direction. "W-what? Who?"

John smiled. "Derek. Call him, son." he set down the paper he was reading. "Look, you haven't been the same since he left. The others, they adjusted to Scott as alpha and being the one who was in charge, but there is only one alpha you've ever worked seamlessly with as their second and that's Derek. Sure, you had some bumps, but that's to be expected with you two. So call him, he's more than welcome in our house and if you need to leave for a while," he shrugged. "I'm sure Melissa would be willing to put up with me for a while."

Stiles choked out a laugh and stood, hugging his father. "I love you, Dad."

John held his son tightly. "I love you, too, Stiles. Always will." he kissed Stiles on the forehead. "Get out of here, and go call your alpha."

Stiles smiled brightly. "Yes sir."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Stiles's name appeared on the screen of Derek's phone, the former alpha knew the past few days of restlessness had been for a reason. Even being so far from the kid, Derek was still tied to Stiles in some way and something was definitely wrong with him.

"Stiles?"

"Hey Sourwolf,"

Derek picked up on the small break in Stiles's voice and ignored the nickname. "What happened?"

"So much more than I can hit into a phone call, man. I'm just glad you answered."

"I promised, didn't I?"

He heard Stiles's smile. "Yeah, you did." A small sniffle broke over the line. "Feel like coming to pick up a stray for a while?"

Derek's eyes grew wide. "What about school? And your dad and Scott?" He almost felt the whimper Stiles let out at the mention of his best friend. "Stiles, is Scott-"

"He's alive." Stiles stopped him. "He and his pack are just fine. Well, no, Kira's gone for a while and Liam went a little crazy during the supermoon, but they're all alive."

Derek frowned. "His pack? Sti-"

"Just," Stiles swallowed loudly. "come get me?"

Derek was already standing and gathering his jacket and keys before he consciously made his decision.

"I'm on my way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles knew, through months of texting, that Derek never really went too far away from Beacon Hills. He'd found a nice cabin in northern Oregon to call home and was at peace there. So, it wasn't that great a surprise to Stiles that, once he returned home from visiting his dad two days later, he walked into the house and found Derek standing in the living room.

"I saw Scott." Derek spoke first. Rare for the pair, but not unwelcome.

"And?" Stiles asked, kicking the door shut and dropping his keys on the table by the door.

"He's nursing three, maybe four, broken ribs." Derek shrugged casually. Like it was no big deal that his first job once getting to town was the break Scott's ego and his body. Stiles had to laugh. "I also informed him that I was here to take care of my pack and you were leaving for a few days and that Cora would be here tomorrow to take care of John."

Stiles gaped. "You don't have to do that, Derek."

Derek strode forward, gently pushing Stiles back against the front door. "Yes, I do. I failed once as an alpha, I won't fail again. I won't fail you, again. Cora's more than willing to relocate back to Beacon Hills for pack, for family, and I already know your father won't have an issue with it."

"How?" Stiles asked, his voice low, soft.

Derek gave a small smile. "Because you're not the only one I gave my number to before leaving."

Stiles laughed weakly and let his head fall forward, resting against Derek's chin. "We need to see Dad before we leave."

Derek brought a hand up, combing his fingers through the long hairs at the base of Stiles's neck. "We will. In a bit."

Feeling the need to be closer, Stiles reached out and gripped the fabric of Derek's ever present leather jacket. He curled his fingers so tight they ached, but he didn't care. He called and Derek came. And happy couldn't be too far behind, right?

"Thank you."

Derek lowered his lips to Stiles's head. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Leaving town, leaving his dad, even just for a few days, was one of the hardest things Stiles ever did. The pair made it as far as the _'Leaving Beacon Hills'_ sign when Stiles told Derek to stop. He got out of the car and faced the vanishing town. He felt Derek stop beside him, a hand coming to rest on the back of his neck.

"We can go back." Derek offered.

Stiles shook his head, careful not to dislodge Derek's hand. "No, I don't want to go back. But," he looked at Derek. "can we stay here for a while?"

Derek nodded, smiling in understanding. "Yeah, we can do that." he pulled Stiles closer, tugging the younger man to stand against his front, hooking his arms around Stiles's shoulders and upper chest. "As long as you want."

Stiles gripped Derek's forearms. "Careful, we could be standing here all night."

Derek chuckled, happy to hear the smile in Stiles's voice and bent his head so he could see it. "That's fine by me."

Nothing else was said, nothing else needed to be said. One phone call was all it took and things were finally starting to set themselves right. Would it last? Maybe not, but for now, it was enough.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Author's Note:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Shockingly, this came out exactly how I wanted. I took several breaks while writing to make sure it wasn't forced and I think I managed it pretty well. This has seriously been floating around my head for days and it feels good to get it all down. No real romantic Sterek to this, but I prefer one shots to be that way, unless it's an already established relationship when I start off. So, let me know what you think, my flame policy is at the bottom of my profile and always stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
